ofibtyfandomcom-20200214-history
OTVSIBTY
OTVSIBTY (Our TV Station Is Better Than Yours) 'is the channel where all of the OFIBTY fanfics/TV shows are running at. News programs *Our Weather Channel Is Better Than Yours *'This Week in Sports (created by Tyler) (Spring 2013) Talk Shows *The Circle (created by Tyler) (Spring 2013) List of scripted programs *Our High School Is Better Than Yours (created by Ellie) (December 9th, 2012- April 3rd, 2013) *FAME Magazine (created by Mark) (January 17th, 2013- April 2013) *The Story of College Misfits (created by Brandon) (February 25th, 2013- April 2013) *California Dreamin' (created by Delilah and Ellie) (March 10th 2013- March 30th 2013) *LiNK (created by Delilah) (March 30th 2013- April 2013) *The Harmonics: A Glee Fanfiction (created by Brandon) (April 6th, 2013- present) *Brandon the Vampire Slayer (created by Brandon) (May 5th, 2013- present) *Metropolis (created by Brandon and Shan) (June 24th, 2013- present) *'Glee: The New Touch' (created by Justin) (August 18th- present) *'Unnamed Project' (created by Brandon) (April 3rd, 2014- present) List of non-scripted programs: *The Users Challenge (created by Tyler) (November 20th, 2012- February 24th, 2013) *Battle Of The OTP's: Wiki Style (created by Manuel) (December 16th 2012- December 29th, 2012) *FIGHT TO THE FINISH! (created by Nasia) (December 29th, 2012- March 6th, 2013) *The OFIBTY X Factor (created by Mau and Manuel) (December 30th 2012- January 21st 2013) *The Survivor (created by Manuel) (January 2nd 2013- January 15th 2013) *Battle Of The Sexes (created by John) (February 15th, 2013- March 30th 2013) *The House in the Middle of Nowhere (created by Delilah) (February 23rd, 2013- March 17th 2013) *Up and Away (created by John) (February 26th- March 3rd, 2013) *The Final Cup (created by Mau) (March 3rd, 2013- April 2013) *Battle of the Users (created by John) (March 6th, 2013- April 2013) *The Best Fit (created by Nasia) (March 7th 2013- March 21st 2013) *Warrior (created by John) (March 26th 2013 - April 15th 2013) *The Secrets Game (created by Mau) (March 26 2013 - present) *The Unknown (created by Nasia) (March 27th 2013 - April 28th 2013) *OFIBTY Hunger Games (created by Lily) (May 3rd 2013- June 24th 2013) *'Majority Rules' (created by Delilah) (March 25th 2013-present) *'The OFIBTY Project '(created by Brandon) (April 28th, 2013- present) *'Popular Song' (created by John) (May 1st 2013- present) 2014 *Fight to the Finish: Heroes vs Villains (S4) (created by Nasia) (February 2014-present) *Big Brother "J" (created by Jessy) (March 2014- present) *Big Brother Season Three (created by John) (April 2014-present) *The Wiki Big Brother (created by Delilah) (March 2014-present) *The Better Big Brother (created by Delilah) (March 2014-present) *OFIBTY Live 2014 (created by Brandon) (March 17 2014-present) Production 2013 The first program on the OTVSIBTY was the User Challenge which was created by Tyler King. King gave the idea of people just not asking to be at a higher wiki position but instead for them to compete for it. After a lot of auditions, 12 users got to battle to be at a higherwiki position. After the auditions, the planning was set into motion when King hired 3 other judges. After a succesful season, it was renewed for another season. The shortest series ever was The Survivor, which started on January 2nd 2013 and due to there being no voters, the show was cancelled on January 15th. On February 23rd, the 3 ideas that the public had heard about were put into production. Delilah Bryd has The House in the Middle of Nowhere already running while Brandon Day and John Walker have their shows, The Story of College Misfits, and Up and Away in production. On February 27th a new idea called California Dreamin' was announced. It is a collaboration between writers Ellie Emerson and Delilah Byrd. On March 6th, it was officially anounced that Fight to the Finish was not renewed for a third season due to there being not enough casting calls. On March 7th, Nasia had created a new competition called The Best Fit. The winner was Joey Agron, and it was renewed for a second season. But, the producer,Nasia Williams, decided to quit so it is on hold on if who will run the second season. On March 30th, John Walker came up with the idea of a competition called The List. Although, it was considered similar to The Best Fit. Williams commented to Walker that she would be willing for Walker for The Best Fit but she didnt want him to due to his shows being cancelled. Also on March 30th, Walker announced that a long hiatus on King of the Users, it was back in production and will be running. It was announced that FAME Magazine was renewed for another season by president, John Walker. On March 31st Walker announced he is making The List into a talk show. He will start production after his latest competiton, Warrior is finished. On April 6th Brandon Day announced he was creating a new show, The Harmonics: A Glee Fanficiton. The first episode officially aired on April 7th, and will air on Thursday's. Schedules: TBA Chart ^Note: Shows with aqua background color are brand new. (12:00 PM-5:00 PM) (5:30 PM-10:30 PM) (11:00 PM-4:30 AM) (5:00 AM-10:00 AM) Category:Writing